Fiddlin' Around
"Fiddlin' Around" is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley wants to play country fiddle like her idol, Susie May. Agent K signs Riley up for a classical violin tutor, who forces Riley to play her way. Riley replaces the tutor with Susie May herself, and Riley becomes conflicted between making her mother proud, and expressing her true self. Plot The family goes to the music store to find an instrument for Todd. Riley daydreams about fiddle dueling with Susie May, her country music idol. Riley has always dreamed about playing the violin. An unusually happy Agent K supports Riley's decision, and she signs Riley up for violin lessons. Unfortunately for Riley, Agent K recruits a classical violin trainer named Mistress Serena, the same teacher Agent K had. Later, the snooty Mistress Serena is dropped off by a London double decker bus. It becomes clear that Agent K sent in Mistress Serena for herself instead of Riley. Riley's country fiddling skills impress Mistress Serena, but Mistress Serena still vows to teach her the "right way" to play violin; that is, exactly like her. Mistress Serena plays a classical violin piece, making Dick go to sleep right then and there. Riley is bored throughout Mistress Serena's lessons. Agent K says she's proud of Riley, then she joins in on the violin. Riley gets up and leaves, and Agent K takes her place, causing Mistress Serena to smirk knowingly at Agent K. In the treehouse, Riley stares at her Susie May poster wondering what Susie would do. Then, Riley discovers that Todd is selling his instruments on Fleembay. Riley uses this opportunity to blackmail Todd to cover for a replacement. She calls Fleemco for a replacement for Mistress Serena. The Queen of England invites Mistress Serena to play with the world's greatest orchestra; meanwhile, Susie May gets lassoed off the stage during a performance. The next day, Riley sees Susie May in the flesh. Susie encourages Riley to rock out with her fiddle. Riley's fiddle playing attracts all sorts of woodland creatures. Meanwhile, Agent K created a statue depicting her playing a violin duet with her daughter. She can hear violin music coming from Riley's room. Todd is inside playing a violin CD while selling even more of his instruments. The CD starts skipping, but Todd quickly fixes it, with Agent K being none the wiser. Agent K believes that Riley shouldn't be contained inside her room. She remembers when she saved the world's greatest orchestra from falling off a waterfall. Agent K repays the favor by forcing Riley to play in an outdoor concert. Riley tries to find an excuse not to perform; she pretends that she forgot her violin, but Todd (who reminds her that he's still being blackmailed) hands it to her. She tries to confess to Agent K, but she gets cut off yet again. Riley thinks she's going to perform with the orchestra; instead, she's going to perform a duet with Mistress Serena. The trainer hopes that Riley had learned to play "correctly." In response, Riley tells Mistress Serena that music is about expressing yourself, and there's no one way to play. Susie May happens to be in the crowd and she tosses her cowgirl hat to Riley. After apologizing to her mother, Riley initiates a violin battle with Mistress Serena. She is surprised to see her mother clapping along. The woodland critters return. Riley handily wins the violin battle. Agent K asks Riley why she didn't just ask to play country fiddle. Riley says that Agent K was so excited, and she just wanted to make Agent K proud. Agent K says that she is proud, and the two hug. Meanwhile, Dick catches on to Todd's money making scheme. Todd plays classical violin, knocking out Mr. Daring. Category:Episodes Category:Season One